darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Assembly
Overview Assembly is a crafting feature that allows many different items to be created from materials. You will be able to craft consumables like ammunition and CPU extras, and sometimes special, rare or even unique items like ship cosmetics. There are three separate parts to the Assembly system: Main Assembly, Upgrade and Disassemble. Where to find resources You can find resources and recipes that drop from aliens, are part of mission or from Galaxy Gates. You can gain some of these resources by purchasing Uridium during events. Crafting Limits Some recipes (like ship designs) can be used only once to create one item, whereas others (e.g. ammo) can be used as many times as long as you have the required resources. The items created this way behave just like normally obtained items and will be working normally. Building Techs The previous limit of being able to build a maximum of 3 types of techs has been removed. You can find the list of available techs by using the filter in the Assembly window. There is no limit on how many techs you can own. There are two different recipes to choose for each tech, one needs resources, the other one needs Uridium. It takes 5 seconds to build them, therefore the old “Instant finish” option has been removed. The Resources Schism Crystal It is exclusively used to craft keys in the Assembly for Obsidian, Red, Blue and Apocalypse Booties or to craft Spartans. Alloy box The Hybrid Alloy found inside is used to craft the immunisation CPU, that will allow players to enter the Quarantine Zone. Indoctrine Oil It is used to craft the three new ships: * Cyborg * Hammerclaw * Mimesis It is also used to upgrade lasers, shields, drones, etc. to level 14, 15 and 16. Kyhalon, Bifeton and Tetrathrin They are used to craft the new LF-4 laser types. * LF-4 Paritydrill * LF-4 Magmadrill * LF-4 Hyperplasmoid All Crafting Material Items These items does not include crafting the lasers, designs, generators or hardware. *800 Rinusk can be crafted from 30,000 Chromin during the Chromin rush event. Scrap Drop rate Aurus Drop rate Alloy Box Inside the Alloy Box there are 3 separate rolls to get Hybrid Alloy Schism Crystal Drops The'' ''Hardware Lore The ever growing complexity of modern technology has its perks but also some drawbacks. Certain components of high tech ships or other equipment makes it necessary to work with refined source products. How to obtain: Hardware can be acquired through several means: you can craft them, win them as prizes for participating in the UBA, through event mission, from Booty Boxes and in the shop. Recipes Recipes are the blueprints the nano-printers need. These recipes list the resources required to craft the item, how many of that item are crafted (e.g. 100x UBR-100) and the time it takes to build. Some of these recipes can be used only a limited number of times (e.g. to craft ship designs, a P.E.T 10 or drones) while others are usable multiple times (e.g. to craft ammunition). Some recipes for consumables that can be used only once, can stack in your inventory, so they take up only one slot. The recipes will have a description detailing: the name(s) and amount(s) of the resource(s) needed, the time the crafting process will take and, for recipes that are usable for a limited time only, the remaining use-by time. Crafting Guide You first begin crafting by opening the assembly window. This icon is located on your flight screen an looks like this: When you click on the icon you will get a pop up window that looks like this: At the top right you will see the “Filter” dropdown menu. There you can select the recipes displayed in the list of craftable items. (The row of icons right below the filter.) As shown bellow: The list of craftable items contains all the recipes you have collected. The recipes are marked with special icons detailing their usability (“craftable multiple times”, “unique”, “event-only”). Clicking on the recipe will show the details in the window below: a larger view of the item you can craft, a description of the item, and the list of resources required (with amount required / amount available in your inventory). Depending on how many times the recipe can be used, you can select the number of items you want to craft. The amount of required resources will be updated. Note: You cannot craft more items than you have resources for. As Shown Below The “Build time” (time required to finish building the item(s)) is updated according to the amount and the base time. Once you click “Build” a progress bar in the window and on the recipes icon shows you how much time remains until the build process is finished. When the build process is finished, the progress bar on the recipe icon is replaced with an icon and on clicking this, a “Collect” button appears. Click this to transfer the items from the nano-printer to your inventory. Should you own multiple recipes for items that can only be built once, the “Build” button is not available. These recipes can be sold in the shop. Do the resources count against the Cargo limit? Recipes and the new resources are not counted against the ship’s maximum Cargo limit. The new resources are directly added to your inventory and not your ship’s cargo bay. Changelog * 06/02/2020 - Fixed bug, "Items do not show up correctly in Assembly". Trivia * Despite not being a pirate alien, the Uber Kristallon also has a chance to drop Bifenon. * The different hardware were added in the Project: nano event. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Uridium Category:Scrap Category:Crafting Category:Alien Category:Galaxy gates Category:Ammunition Category:Ships Category:P.E.T. 10 Category:Generators Category:Assembly System Category:Features